1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating cosmetic applicator, especially to an illuminating cosmetic applicator that not only emits light through a cosmetic applicator part while applying cosmetics in a dark place but also provides light by a lighting unit separated with the cosmetic applicator part. The lighting unit is used to emit light directly. The illuminating cosmetic applicator has more practical value.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a human nature that people want to look good, especially women, always try to improve their appearance. Thus they put makeup on their faces not just for beauty but also for politeness. The essential cosmetics such as eye shadows, mascaras, lipsticks are used to make eye and lips more attractive.
As to containers for cosmetics, the cosmetic manufacturers design the containers with curved edges, colorful paintings, carved reliefs, decorative crystals or made from phosphors for winning the attention of consumers. Thus consumers may be attracted to containers with different styles and then buy a series of products for collections.
Among these cosmetic products, some cosmetic containers provide the illumination function to attract people's attention. Refer to Taiwanese Pat. Pub. No. M373679 “cosmetic container with illumination apparatus” published on Feb. 11, 2000, a cosmetic container with illumination apparatus includes a hollow bottle body with a bottle mouth, a bottle cap, a light guide body and an illumination apparatus. The bottle cap is arranged at the bottle mouth of the bottle body. A cell is disposed on a front end of the bottle cap for loading lipstick and the light guide body is arranged around the cell. As to the illumination apparatus, it is hidden between the hollow bottle body and a top of the bottle cap.
Although the above cosmetic container with illumination apparatus really allows the cosmetic container emits light, the design is used together with cosmetics (such as lipstick, lip gloss, etc.). The illumination apparatus is unable to be separated and used independently. This causes great inconvenience in some cases and there is room for improvement.